


Midnight

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Claire can't sleep





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a deleted scene from a fic I've been working on off and on for quite a while now. Main plot points you need to know are that Dean met Jimmy Novak at one of the high schools he went to for a while. The two became friends and fell in love while Dean was there. They never managed to fall out, even when Dean moved on for the next case and the fact that he married Amelia and had Claire. Dean is still in his life, as his best friend when he can make it to town and one of Claire's favorite people in the universe despite the fact that Amelia hates him on principle.

It was quiet.

Claire knew the house was always quiet, in the middle of the night, but she’d never been awake to see it. She didn’t like this kind of quiet, it felt heavy and sad.

She carefully slipped out of her bed, making sure to keep her footsteps quiet so she wouldn’t wake her mother as she made her way down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Maybe some warm milk, if her daddy was awake too. He’d been acting weird since her Uncle Dean had died, but he was still her daddy.

The front door was open, and the heavy feeling, like one of the monsters Mom didn’t know Uncle Dean told her about when he came to visit was standing right behind her. She pushed the door the rest of the way open and saw her daddy standing in the front yard.

“Daddy?” she called uncertainly from the doorway.

He turned and looked at her, as if this was the first time he’d ever seen her, and not tucked her into bed earlier that evening with a bedtime story of Uncle Dean’s, even though most of the time she claimed she was too old for either. “I am not your father,” he said, eyes cold as he turned away and left the yard.

Claire fell back against the doorway, tears falling from her eyes.

“Claire?” Mom came up behind her. “What are you doing out here so late?”

“I had a nightmare,” Claire said, knowing her mother wouldn’t want to hear the truth, knowing that she’d never believed Uncle Dean’s stories the way she and Daddy did. “I came down to get a glass of water and thought I saw something out here. Must have been a bird or something.”

“Oh baby,” Mom pulled her in for a hug that would have been stiff even if it hadn’t been the middle of the night. “Let’s get you back to bed.”

Claire let her mother lead her inside and up to her room, eyes lingering on the last place she’d seen her father.

She turned away as the door closed, and wondered how long it would be until her mother abandoned her too.


End file.
